


You Left Me Out of Your Sight for One Second

by Perkalil



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: A little fluffy, Emotions, F/M, Hospitals, I feel bad for making Becky Barnes like that, Strong Language, but we don't know her so this is how I imagine Emma starts hating her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkalil/pseuds/Perkalil
Summary: Emma gets a call at work that derails her whole day, not to mention her whole 'kick ass and take names' attitude.





	You Left Me Out of Your Sight for One Second

Emma groaned as she felt her phone buzz from her apron pocket. Again. For the fourth time in the past five minutes. God, these scam callers are really up her ass today. She finished setting up the next batch of coffee grounds to be brewed before sneakily checking the screen. Her face paled and she rushed into the back, ignoring Zoe’s frustrated noises. Emma ducked around the corner into the dry-stock area and hit ‘Accept’.

“Hello?” Her voice was confused and already a little shaky.

“Is this the number for an Emma Perkins?” A nasally female voice answered. She sounded annoyed, shit it must have been the same person each call.

“Yes, this is she. I’m sorry for missing your other calls, I’m at work.” Emma tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously and pressed her phone closer to her ear.

“Yeah.” She cleared her throat. “I’m a representative of Hatchetfield Hospital and I’m calling to let you know that you are listed as the emergency contact for a Mr. Paul Matthews and he has been involved in a car accident…”

Emma zoned out, leaning heavily against the rack of coffee grounds she was hiding behind. Car accident? No, no not again. She released a shuddering breath and tried to focus on the voice on the other end of the phone.

“...to speak on his condition, but you do need to get to the hospital right away in order to speak with the doctors in charge of Mr. Matthews.” Emma furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to commit every word the nurse was saying to memory. Her hand was trembling so hard she nearly dropped the phone, and she practically shoved it into her ear to keep it from falling onto the floor.

“Um, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Where should I meet his doctors?” She tried to keep a steady voice, but she could feel her throat tightening up.

“Third-floor nurse's station, Miss.” The voice sounded annoyed, as if she had already explained it. She might have, Emma did zone out for a second.

“I’ll be there.” Emma hung up the call quickly, clutching her phone to her chest as she tried to breathe normally. She felt tears spring up in her eyes and she wiped at them furiously, choking out a frustrated grunt. She untied her apron and balled it up, heading to the break room to grab her purse.

“Emma!” The barista froze and closed her eyes, a new wave of panic enveloping her. Not now, she pleaded to herself. 

No such luck for Emma as her manager rounded the corner to the break room. “What the hell? There’s a lie forming and you know Zoey can’t be straining her voice this week yelling out orders.” Nora looked down at her and sneered. “You’re grabbing your purse?”

Emma took a deep breath to steel herself. “Nora.” she started politely, “I have to leave. My boyfriend is in the hospital from a car accident and-” she felt herself getting choked up and cleared her throat. “I need to go see him.”

She looked up, expecting her to find Nora red-faced and ready to yell her back to the counter. But to her surprise, Nora looked almost sympathetic. What?

“Go, you take the day off. I’ll just have to move up the new trainer’s shift to today.” She sighed heavily then moved out of Emma’s way. She could barely make out a ‘thank you’ before she bolted out of the back and to her car. Her thoughts were running a million miles a second; she had to get to the hospital to see Paul, to make sure he was okay. It can’t be like it was with Jane, he can’t just fucking die without her there-

“Holy shit, calm down.” She berated herself as she pulled onto the main road that led to the huge building where her possibly dying boyfriend was being held. Emma kept talking to herself during the entire drive, feeling too anxious to turn on the radio but the silence was unnerving. He’s probably fine, she kept saying, they can’t just say what his injuries are over the phone, it’s just protocol. 

She didn't believe herself.

Emma pulled into a parking space haphazardly and lept out of the car. She didn’t notice that she had been running until she entered the hospital and saw nurses glaring at her. Emma slowed down enough to find the elevators, feeling a stitch in her side once her brain had caught up with her actions. She paced in front of the doors waiting for the elevator to come down, biting at her thumbnail in her anxiousness.

“God, what’s taking this elevator so fucking long!” she didn’t notice the few passing people that jumped at her sudden outburst. The elevator landed with a cheery ding that irritated Emma to no end. She just needed to get to the third floor, she did not have time for this.

She slammed her finger on the ‘3’ button inside and began to push the ‘door close’ button repeatedly. The elevator seemed to move in slow motion and it had Emma rooted to the spot, her anxiousness buzzing through her. She practically squeezed through the doors as they opened and rushed to the nurse's station, probably looking insane in her work uniform that had somehow acquired several coffee stains in the four hours she had been working today. There was a professional looking woman standing at the station as well, looking fairly irritated.

“Are you Ms. Perkins?” Crap, it was that same nasally voice from the phone.  
“Yeah, yeah that’s me. Where’s Paul?” Emma tried to peer through the doors that were open, looking for her dumbass that got in a car wreck.

The woman must not have heard her, or she was ignoring her. “I’m Becky Barnes, we spoke on the phone earlier.” She turned on her heel. “Mr. Matthews room is this way, you’re lucky you showed up when you did, his doctor is checking up on him now.” Emma could tell that she was being condescending and rolled her eyes while she followed her to Paul’s room. From the door, she could see a doctor messing with something at the foot of the bed, but this guy was so tall he was blocking Paul from view.

“Visitor for you, Mr. Matthews.” The nurse, Becky Barnes or some shit, simply left after she announced her, and Emma flipped her the bird discreetly as she entered his room. The doctor straightened up and Emma stifled her gasp by pressing her hand to her mouth.

To say Paul looked terrible was the biggest understatement of the year. His head was wrapped in bandages, he had a black eye that was nearly swelled shut, his arm was set in a sling, and she could see that his right leg was elevated under the sheets of the hospital bed. Paul looked toward the door and he smiled for a moment before wincing.

“Oh my god, Paul.” Emma didn’t give a shit that her voice broke, and she didn’t care that the doctor was still there, she just strode across the room and basically fell at his side, holding his good hand with tears in her eyes.

“Hey Em.” His voice was hoarse and all Emma could think to do was press soft kisses to his hand, holding back her emotions the best she could.

“Ah, you must be the Emma I’ve been hearing about.” Emma jerked her head up to look at the doctor at the foot of his bed and flushed with embarrassment. She lifted herself into a chair as the man continued talking. “He was very insistent that you would be coming and wanted to wait for you before I started talking about treatments and discharge.”

“Discharge?” Emma looked at him like he was crazy. “He looks like this and you want to discharge him?”

“Well, Ms. Perkins, most of his injuries are superficial, there’s no broken bones or internal bleeding, so there’s no reason to keep Mr. Matthews here longer than overnight at most to keep watch for a concussion. When the other driver hit your partner, he sustained a bruised ankle, a dislocated shoulder, and some cuts and bruises to the face and right side of the body.” Emma looked between the doctor and Paul as he spoke, rubbing circles into his hand with her thumb.

“So I’ll be good to go tomorrow?” Paul’s head perked up off the pillows at the doctor’s words. Emma also looked at the doctor expectantly, kinda wishing he would just fuck off so she could be with Paul.  
“That’s the plan sir, unless your condition worsens overnight.” The doctor nodded then left the room, the only sounds being the people passing the room and the heart monitor beeping steadily at Paul’s side.

After a few minutes of silence, Emma finally spoke. “I couldn’t stop thinking about Jane when I got the call.” She shushed Paul when he started speaking “No, just let me talk for a sec, okay? When that nurse said ‘car accident’, I just… couldn’t stop thinking about how I was so far away from Jane when she died and my brain just automatically jumped to thinking that you were gonna be-” She cut herself off and took a deep breath to steady herself, then realized that there were tears slipping down her face. “Fuck, fuck I’m crying, why am I crying, you’re okay.” 

“It’s okay Emma.” Paul moved his hand to cup her cheek, stroking his thumb along her cheekbone. She sniffled and cracked a smile that she reserves only for him, and he smiled back. “I’m sure that it was hard to hear, honestly I had forgotten that I had switched you to my emergency contact, before they told me you were on your way I thought Bill would be showing up.”

“Yeah, well, you’re stuck with me.” Emma kissed his palm. “Are you feeling okay?” 

“I think so,” He shrugged his good shoulder “I’m on some pretty strong stuff right now.” He smiled at her again. “Thank you for coming.”

“You’re welcome.” She grinned at him. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Paul watched her with absolute adoration, “Yeah, I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had a lot of fun writing this one; exploring how Emma handles her emotions and how everything just goes out the window when it comes to Paul absolutely fascinates me and being able to write her is such a joy. Let me know what you think and feel free to leave kudos or comments, I love hearing from you wonderful people.


End file.
